fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Franmalth
|mark location= |occupation=Mroczny Mag |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Brama Dziewięciu Demonów |partner= |base of operations=Sześcian (kiedyś) |status=Aktywny |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Klątwa Absorpcji |weapons= |manga debut=Rozdział 356 |anime debut=Odcinek 234 |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice=Jeremy Schwartz |image gallery= }} Franmalth (フランマルス Furanmarusu) — jest Etheriousem i członkiem Mrocznej Gildii, Tartarus w której należy do drużyny zwanej Bramą Dziewięciu Demonów.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 356, strony 29 Wygląd Franmalth jest krótkim, okrągłym, humanoidalnym stworem. Najbardziej charakterystyczną dla niego cechą jest ukrywane pod hełmem jego jedyne oko, które ma po środku czoła. Inną istotną cechą jego wyglądu jest to, że nie posiada uszu, zamiast nich ma trzy otwory po obu stronach głowy. Na jego twarzy nieustannie gości szeroki uśmiech (wydaje się, że stale ma taki wyraz twarzy). Jego szyję zdobi naszyjnik. Oprócz kasku stwór ma opancerzone ramiona i barki. Franmalth posiada także coś w rodzaju laski, która umożliwia mu poruszanie się. Osobowość Historia Fabuła Saga Tartarus Z rozkazu mistrza gildii, E.N.D., Franmalth i pozostali członkowie Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów spotykają się w kwaterze głównej Tartarus. Po jakimś czasie do grupy dołączają Silver i Kyouka, którzy wracają ze swoich misji. Grupa zaczyna iść przed siebie, rozmawiając o swoich planach odnośnie Magicznego Świata. Po dowiedzeniu się, że Jackal wymordował członków Rady Magii i wysadził Erę w powietrze, Franmalth z uśmiechem chwali swojego towarzysza. Po chwili śmiejąc się zaczyna zastanawiać się na głos ile warte jest życie każdego z 9 członków Rady. Później, Franmalth pojawia się podczas, gdy Kyouka i Tempesta rozmawiają o Minevrze Orlando. Stwór wtrąca się do rozmowy mówiąc, że ma nadzieję iż Minerva nie okaże się taką porażką jak Doriate, ponieważ zamiana człowieka w demona jest dość kosztowna. Franmalth następnie odwraca się w stronę Tempesty i beszta go za użycie Cząsteczkek Anty-Magicznej Bariery ponieważ są one bardzo drogie i nie mogą ich używać kiedy chcą. Po chwili stwór z rozbawieniem zerka na reakcje Minervy, kiedy Kyouka wspomina o Fairy Tail . Po tym jak Crawford Seam przynosi do siedziby Tartarus Erzę Scarlet i Mirajane Strauss z Fairy Tail, a Kyouka zaczyna je torturować, Franmalth ucina sobie pogawędkę z Crawfordem. Kiedy były przewodniczący skarży się, że jego dom został doszczętnie zniszczony, demon uspokaja go, mówiąc, że obydwie członkinie Fairy Tail umrą straszną śmiercią i nikt z Rady nie domyśli się, że to Seam był zdrajcą, a on sam dostanie niesamowite ilości złota. Jak na ironię, gdy Franmalth wspomina, że nikt nigdy nie znajdzie kryjówki Tartarus, dwaj mężczyźni z przerażeniem zauważają za oknem szybko zbliżający się w ich stronę "obiekt". Po krótkiej chwili do budynku wpada wściekły Natsu Dragneel z Fairy Tail, który uderza Crawforda i przygwożdża go do ziemi. Patrząc z zaszokowaniem na intruza, Franmalth zaczyna krzyczeć, że naprawy szkód jakich dokonał Natsu będą go sporo kosztowały. Gdy chłopak żąda od niego by oddał mu Mirajane i Erzę, demon domyśla się, że jest magiem Fairy Tail. Nie zdążywszy odsunąć się na czas, Franmalth otrzymuje od Natsu potężny ognisty cios. Demon niewzruszony wstaje z ziemi i zrzuca swój pancerz, odsłaniając pokryte kolcami ciało, po czym uderza w Natsu swoją Klątwą. Kiedy Franmalth zaczyna kraść moc Dragneela, Happy interweniuje i gryzie go w rękę, zmuszając mrocznego maga do uwolnienia Natsu. Wściekły demon odrzuca od siebie exceeda i zaczyna atakować Natsu, który z wielką szybkością unika każdego z jego ciosów i atakuje go Uderzeniem Ścisku Ognistego Smoka. Franmalthowi udaje się jednak wyjść z ataku bez szwanku. Nagle, do pomieszczenia wchodzi Silver , który każe demonowi wynieść nieprzytomnego Crawforda w bezpieczne miejsce. Lekko nerwowy Franmalth zgadza się z Silverem, mówiąc, że były przewodniczący musi zrealizować kolejny etap ich planu, po czym zaczyna "wynosić" Seama ciągnąc go po ziemi. Później, kiedy Crawford usiłuje skoncentrować się na szukaniu Jellala za pomocą swojego Super Archiwum, Franmalth rozprasza go, pytając, czy szybko odnajdzie Fernandesa. Starzec ucisza go, mówiąc, że teraz jego Połączenie Czasu Rzeczywistego przeszukuje wszystkich magów na całym kontynencie. Jakiś czas później, gdy Franmalth pyta starca, czy udało mu się znaleźć maga Crime Sorcière, były przewodniczący odpowiada, że nie tylko go znalazł, lecz także przetransferował jego klucz do Twarzy na siebie. Crawford wyjaśnia, że teraz mogą przenieść klucz do jakiejś przypadkowej osoby i zabić ją, tym samym aktywując Twarz. Franmalth pyta go kim będzie ta "przypadkowa osoba", na co Seam odpowiada, że najlepiej byłoby gdyby to był któryś z członków Fairy Tail, których niedawno pojmali. Demon jest zdumiony faktem, że klucz do Twarzy może być tak łatwo przetransferowany, po chwili jednak, uspokaja się i z uśmiechem patrzy na to, jak Kyouka dźga Crawforda plecy, zabijając go. Później, Twarz aktywuje się, a Sześcian zaczyna reagować na to trzęsieniem ziemi. Znalazłwszy położenie świeżo-aktywowanej Twarzy, Franmalth zauważa, że jest stosunkowo daleko od ich siedziby. Poproszony przez Kyoukę o aktywowanie jej, demon stwierdza, że nie może tego zrobić zdalnie i, że ktoś musi aktywować ją ręcznie. Informuje również kobietę o tym, że tylko Crawford Seam był w stanie aktywować bombę zdalnie. Gdy niezadowolona jego rewelacjami Kyouka każe mu wysłać kogoś i aktywować Twarz, Franmalth cicho komentuje, że ma nadzieję iż Fairy Tail nie będzie więcej ingerować w ich plany. W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wchodzi Sayla, która uspokaja go, mówiąc, że koniec wróżek jest już bliski. Po tym jak budynek Gildii Fairy Tail wybucha, rozradowany Franmalth zastanawia się ile kosztowały życia, które zginęły w eksplozji. Radość demona trwa jednak bardzo krótko, na ekranie jednego z monitorów zauważa bardzo dużą ilość magicznych odczytów. Chcąc zobaczyć co jej towarzysz wykrył na monitorze, Sayla włącza lacrima-wizję. Ku zaskoczeniu Sayli i Franmaltha, na ekranie pojawiają się trzy lecące w stronę Sześcianu exceedy z Fairy Tail, które niosą ze sobą karty. Zauważywszy Happy'ego, Franmalth domyśla się, że Silver pozwolił mu uciec. Franmalth i jego towarzyszki ze zdumieniem odkrywają, że karty exceedów w rzeczywistości są magami Fairy Tail, którzy bez szwanku wyszli z eksplozji swojej gildii i zmierzają do Sześcianu by walczyć z Tartarus. Podczas gdy magowie Fairy Tail infiltrują Sześcian, Franmalth będący w pokoju kontrolnym oblicza położenie Twarzy, by móc aktywować ją ręcznie. Po odnalezieniu urządzenia mówi, że znajduje się dużo dalej niż uprzednio myślał. Po chwili demon słyszy zbliżających się w jego stronę ludzi i szybko chowa się za kolumną. W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wchodzą Lucy, Wendy, Carla i Happy. W trakcie podsłuchiwania magów Fairy Tail, Franmalth dowiaduje się, że Twarz już została aktywowana. Uradowany po cichu gratuluje Ezelowi, że tak szybko wykonał swoje zadanie. Ostatecznie Franmalth decyduje się na wyjście ze swojej kryjówki i dołączenie do Keitha, który konfrontuje się z członkami Fairy Tail. Gdy Franmalth zaczyna szydzić z magów, Lucy przywołuje dwa Gwiezdne Duchy: Aries i Taurusa, czym szokuje demona, który wkrótce potem zostaje porwany przez huragan wełny stworzony przez duchy. Demonowi jakoś udaje się uciec z pułapki, wchłonąć Gwiezdne Duchy i ruszyć w pogoń za magami. By zatrzymać Lucy używa mocy Aries i unieruchamia ją w wełnie. Następnie wydłuża swoją rękę by chwycić Wendy i Carlę, lecz Natsu udaremnia jego atak. Rozwścieczony ingerencją chłopaka Franmalth używa Rewolucji i zmienia się w postać uprzednio wchłoniętego przez siebie Taurusa. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Tartarus Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Mężczyźni